It's You
by Haunted Memoirs
Summary: Kagome-centric one shots. Any pairing welcome, and requests are encouraged. Rating ranges between K-M. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Haunted: I was supposed to be working on a History project, but I couldn't focus and I found the need to type up what was flitting around in my head. It's a_ [slight]_ lemon, yes. If you don't want to read, turn back. Flamers will _not_ be tolerated. No one is forcing you to read this. This is merely for my own fun of writing.

No, it does not have anything to do with _The Right Path. _Well, I suppose it could, it's just how you take it. Just know that originally, it's not supposed to.

_Enjoy~ _*w*

_Note; this will be where I post random one-shots and whatnot. If you don't like reading lemons, I will have a note up here that says if it is a lemon or not._

_I am open to suggestions, and any pairing idea is welcome. Thank-you for reading!_

* * *

Pages flipped wildly and Kagome went through the book of spells and magic. Mahado had told her to work on her basic magic skills while he went to tend to his other duties around the palace. She had readily listened to him, but to much confusion on things, she had went to wait for him.

She tucked the book underneath her arm as she opened the door to the room. Slipping her head inside the room, she peeked around the room and saw that he wasn't in there. She pouted before entering the room completely, lighting a candle with a snap of her fingers as she passed his desk. She set her book down and went towards the bed, plopping down to wait for him to get back.

Kagome waited for a few hours, somewhere in between the time she fell asleep though.

The opening and closing of the door didn't stir the girl from her napping, neither did the extra weight on the bed beside her several minutes later. However, when she felt arms circle around her and lift her from her resting place she woke up. She expected Mahado to make her move, but he did not. He placed her in his lap and he lightly kissed the back of her head.

"Mahado?" Kagome whispered, her voice holding her curiosity. "I had a question."

She felt his hands grip her hips and he adjusted her on his lap. Mahado turned her around and offered her a small smile. "I'll answer it, for a price though."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "What?"

Mahado grip her chin between his thumb and index finger, leaning his head down to capture her lips with his own. Seconds ticked by, quickly turning to minutes before he broke the kiss. He moved to rest on his back while he kept Kagome on top of him.

He gripped her hips tighter and he gently pulled at her thin dress, tugging it off her body. His hands went up to knead the fleshy mounds resting high on her chest. Kagome bit her lip to suppress the moans threatening to fall. Mahado smiled before changing their positions so he was on top of her.

One hand went to press and rub against her swollen stomach. He lowered head head and took one of her nipples between his lips, lightly suckling on it while his other hand kneaded the other breast.

Kagome closed her eyes and didn't bother to try and suppress her moans. She brought her hands up and tangled them in Mahado's hair, pulling him closer.

He removed his hand and lips from her breasts and captured her lips once more. Mahado slipped his tongue between her lips and glided it over her own. He gripped her left leg and would it around his waist. As he pushed himself into her slick core, he broke the kiss and groaned loudly. He gripped Kagome's hips once again as he began to move inside her.

Kagome wrapped her right leg around his waist and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She bit her lip before she moaned loudly in his ear. "Mahado." Kagome whimpered and moaned again as he quickened his pace.

He gripped her hips tighter and pressed himself closer to her. Mahado took her lips in a gentle kiss as he came, releasing inside her. His release brought Kagome's forth and she clung tightly to him. After some time, he pulled out of her and rolled to rest on his back, tugging her close to him.

"I love you." He gently kissed her forehead, "with my whole being."

Kagome, face flushed from their activities, gave a smile. "I love you, too."

"Now," Mahado cleared his throat after some time, "What was your question, my wife?"

Kagome stared at him in mild confusion. "I don't remember..."

He chuckled before tugging her into his chest. "Then sleep. You need it."

Minutes ticked by and after a while Mahado was able to here the soft, labored breathing coming from the girl curled into his chest. Both hands lightly gripped the swollen area of her stomach as he found himself slipping from consciousness. He smiled and held her closer. The final thoughts he had revolved solely around his snoozing wife and the child of his that she carried.

With a pleased sigh, he followed Kagome to the land of dreams.

.

.

.

_~Fin._

* * *

Haunted: That... probably sucked bigger than anything. Not to mention it was short and I was in a hurry to finish it before my mom got home... xD Anyway, I'm just gonna head back to my corner and get back to work on the newer chapter of _The Right Path_.

Remember, no flames are allowed seeing as I didn't force you to read this. c;

Anyway, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

H.M.: This was requested by a Guest. You know who you are. :)

Brief AN: I have tried this over and over and over again, but it never turned out just right. Meh. I guess I'll just have to get into the groove of writing Atem and Kagome together. That way it'll be much easier to get the latest chapter of The Right Path finished up. This could probably even be part of a later chapter, too, so it's just whatever.

However, I was quite happy to do this. Enjoy! :)

(There isn't a lemon in this one. Sorry if you wanted one.)

I still am accepting request, btw.

* * *

Carefully, a pale skinned girl peered around the corner, looking quickly before taking off in a fast sprint. She had been wanting to go the the market to look around today, but Mahado had banned her for getting into another spat with Seto. Kagome pouted, stopping short before the guards standing post at the entrance gate of the palace. They were some that her instructor, himself, had trained. It was well understood to her that they knew that she was not allowed to leave.

She crossed her arms and began to think of other means of escape. She would've asked Mana, but she was currently in quite a bit of trouble for skipping the last lesson they had. Kagome frowned and furrowed her brows in annoyance when she managed to find no solution.

Kagome sighed, dropping her hands to rest by her side. Just as she turned to leave, however, a gentle hand taking her by the wrist stopped her from making a single step. Confused, she turned to glance the amethyst eyes of the Pharaoh.

"You look fairly upset," he began, "I saw you leaving the palace so I decided to try and catch up with you. What has you looking so down?"

Kagome blushed and quickly shook her head, carefully prying her wrist from his gentle grip. "Bad day," she muttered.

"How so?"

Just as she was about to speak, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the one and only Seto and... he was arguing with Mahado. Not having anything better to say, Kagome merely sighed and pointed to the two. "Them."

Atem turned his head to glance over his shoulder to see, what had become, quite a normal sight as of late. It quickly clicked in his head. Kagome and Seto must have argued, like they did every day, and Kagome must have gotten the punishment at the time, again, every day thing, and now Mahado was pulled into a very heated argument with Seto about it all.

Yup. It was every day stuff.

Atem knew he couldn't go against Mahado's orders of Kagome, even though he was Pharaoh. Kagome was still his student, and therefore, he had full authoritative issue over her. The same rule applied to Mana. So, instead, he took her hand in his and led her back to the palace, passing the two, still arguing, men on his way. Playfully, he called over his shoulder, "don't worry, my friend. I managed to catch her just before she slipped passed the guards."

That caused the two to stop arguing and stare at him.

"Don't say that," Kagome squeaked, ducking to hide slightly behind Atem when Mahado sent her a scolding glare her way. "You'll get me in trouble!"

Atem laughed and simply drug her away while Seto, once again, pulled Mahado back into the argument.

"See! Maybe you should keep a better eye on that foolish girl!"

Mahado glared, mood spoiled, before sending him a slight smirk. "Well, in saying that, maybe you shouldn't dare her to hit you."

Mahado's response caused Seto to stop short of what he was about to say. He merely glared before storming off on his own, leaving the other behind. Mahado pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing. Maybe he should go check on Mana while he had free time...

* * *

Kagome didn't know where Atem was leading her, but she stayed quiet. Soon, though, he came to a stop after leading her back outside into a garden. Confused, she looked at him. "Where are we?"

Atem gave her a smile and urged her to continue following her. "These are my private gardens. Would you care for a stroll?"

She tapped her chin, pretending to think it over, before giving a nod. "I don't see why not."

He smiled brighter and enthusiastically began to lead her down the bricked pathway. "Then follow me, I believe I know the perfect place for you to see. I hope it will brighten your mood."

They wandered down the path, talking about this and that before Atem led her to stand before a small pond surrounded with lush, green bushes. Right in front of it sat a stone bench. He pulled her down next to her as they continued to talk. Small lily pads sat on the top of the water and as they walked closed, tiny frogs began to jump into the water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and her eyes lit up. "Yes, it is."

Minutes turned to hours and soon the sun had began to set.

Kagome stood and stretched, causing Atem to stand up with her. She turned to look at him before motioning to the sky. "It's getting late. Maybe we should head back inside." He nodded in agreement and Kagome readied herself to leave from where they had been sitting.

Before she could take a step, however, Atem reached out and gently grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Without saying anything, he lowered his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her hips. A few seconds later he pulled away and sent her a charming smile.

"I've wanted to do that for quite some time now."

Kagome blushed, allowing him to take her hand and continue leading her throughout the garden. She looked to her side before silently nodding.

It really was beautiful outside today. Spending it with him only made it more so.

She smiled, leaning in closer to him and wrapping her arm around his, as she let him lead her in the stroll.

Quite beautiful indeed.

* * *

H.M. Okay, so how did that turn out? I tried to do this at least fifteen different times but they never came out right. Anyway, I hope I got all the errors out and I hope you enjoyed.

If you don't mind, review, favorite, follow, or even give me a request if you would like. :)


End file.
